Lost Brothers II: Return To The Colonies
by Mountain King
Summary: The sequel to Lost Brothers. Now with Earth safe what of those that were left behind. A Crossover with the original Battlestar Galactica.On Hold for the forseeable future, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Lost Brothers II  
Return To The Colonies.  
Chapter 1

What the hell is this? I hear you ask. This is the sequel to my Battlestar Galatica/Stargate SG1 crossover. If you haven't read it search titles for Lost Brothers and you'll find it there  
I liked writing the original and one thing that bugged me about Galatica was that there was no way twelve planets worth of survivors could fit on 200 plus ships. Now that Galatica has found Earth and given the Cylons a bloody nose its time to go back…

Disclaimer  
I do not own Battlestar Galatica or Stargate Sg1. nor do I own anything connected to either of the shows.

General Jack O'Neill looked over the newly completed bridge of the Battlestar Thor. Just beneath his feet a crescent shaped crew pit bustled with activity, final check lists and power up routines were checked and rechecked. To his right his second in command, Colonel Carter, confirmed that the docking web was secured within the shipyard.

'Io reports we're good to go sir.' She reported.

One by one the crew spoke up:- 'Star-drive reporting, good to go.'

'Life support reporting, good to go.'

'Weapons reporting, good to go.'

'Sensors reporting, good to go.'

'Energisers reporting, good to go.'

'Med-bay reporting, good to go.'

'Inertia Dampeners reporting, good to go'

'All sectors crew report, good to go.'

Jack hopped up to the command pedestal and looked forward. 'Negative armour.'

'Yes sir' said Siler who sat at the controls. Nothing happened. Jack just looked at the sergeant as he flicked the switch again. This time it did work, the large armoured plate slid back above the reinforced transparent trinium/naquada view port revealing empty space with part of a orange planet in the bottom corner. Carter was already ordering a repair team to the bridge to find out why it stuck in the first place.

'Close all air locks. Activate all atmospheric seals.' Jack spared a moment to imagine the amount of doors and force fields that would respond to that command.

'Done sir.'

'I hope they worked.' Jack smiled at him

'They have sir.' Siler never understood his jokes, Jack reflected. He glanced at Carter who was trying to hide a coy smile and returned it.

'Engines to one third of full power. Once out of space-dock set course for the asteroid belt and increase speed to three quarters.'

'Yes sir.' Carter responded before turning to the rest of the crew. Jack filtered out the organised chaos of the crew pit and sat down. The Battlestar Thor was finally launched. It was equal to its' sister ship, the Battlestar Terra, in weaponry but its science capabilities were better. With longer ranged sensors and a larger portion of the ship given over to research and development.

It didn't take long for the super-dreadnought to reach the asteroid belt. Every system worked perfectly. Jack didn't like that, in his experience something had to go wrong now or it would do later. When least convenient and most dangerous to everyone. After the second round of testing everything still worked right and he put it down to paranoia.

Daniel refrained from cracking his knuckles. The council of twelve were once again trying to force Adama to "retire". This time they sighted his decision to leave the colonies while there was still survivors. Daniel had read the records and while never the worlds greatest tactician could tell that what Adama ordered was the only thing he could do. Finally Adama stood up.

'My brother council members seventy yarns ago I saw the colonies destroyed. I went down to Caprica and my old home where my wife was waiting for me. She died during the bombardment. While I was down there my neighbours came, those who had survived. They accused me and the fleet of deserting them. There I made the decision to leave the colonies with as many men, women and children as could fit on the surviving ships.

'One of my neighbours, a good friend, could not make it to a ship. His own wife had died yarns before and all he had left was his young daughter. I had to leave him, his daughter and the lords know how many else behind.

'Every day I remember that man and what he said to me about deserting my people. I made the only choice available with what I had at my disposal. At the time, brothers, you thanked me. You told me what a hard choice I had made and why it was a good thing. Was it really or were you just scared? Should I have stayed? One Battlestar against the whole might of the Cylon Alliance?

'You are so silent. Why? Are you afraid to answer?' Daniel hid a smile as Adama looked each of them in the eye, they didn't return the icy glare.

'Ahem,' Daniel cleared his throat. 'Are we certain there are survivors?'

Adama sat down with the weight of the world on his shoulders, 'Yes. There were too many. Far, far too many left.'

'As Adama pointed out one old Battlestar would not be able to stand up to the forces of the Cylons. But we don't have one old Battlestar.' Every councillor looked at him. 'We have two new ones and two refitted Battlestars. If I'm right we can still protect Earth with only two and our fleet of 303s. Something my government is quite aware of. A small task force could be sent to find out what happened and rescue the remaining survivors or liberate the planets themselves.'

George sat back, thinking over Dr Jackson's proposal. God why did he have to come up with that? There's just no way to say no. Since the Cylon attack military production was a second priority. More important was the exploration of space, hence the improved sensors and science labs onboard The Thor.

Leaning over George flicked a switch on the comm-panel, 'George Hammond, message for the President. Recommend mission approved. Suggest sending Battlestars Thor and Pegasus along with four 303s as support. Confirm with O'Neill and Cain.' As he spoke the words appeared on the screen. He double tapped the bottom right corner and a computer voice chirped that the message was sent.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Brothers II  
Return to the Colonies  
Chapter 2

Authors note  
Just to remind everyone, this story is using the cannon of original Battlestar Galatica show from 1979 and takes place about five years after "The Lost City" season seven finale. If you are wondering just how things got to this point look up the first story "Lost Brothers" from my bio. 'Cause I do so hate having to repeat myself, repeat myself, repeat myself… Speaking of.

Disclaimer  
I own non of the characters or ideas used in this story. Just the plot and that ain't worth much. Battlestar Galatica is owned by Universal and Stargate SG1 by Mgm and I highly doubt they would ever crossover but I find it fun to think they could!

* * *

Jack sat in the officers mess and he hated it. As the commander of the Battlestar he was suppose to be aloof and rarely, if ever, seen as a real person. The only people who would spend any time with him would be those who knew him from the SGC. Unfortunately most of them were busy leaving him on his own. 

Taking another mouthful from his tankard he thanked whoever thought of putting a bar onboard a functioning warship. He read his orders again, he was to co-lead a small fleet to the twelve colonies. Once there he was to offer what aid he could and report back the status of the colonies.

Looking again at the force he would be leading he winced. A small resonance force at best. It had enough firepower to defend itself but travailing deep into enemy territory with sketchy intelligence and a mix of perhaps too experienced troops and green cadets with no experience. With a determined look he swigged down what little was left in the tankard and got up, heading for his quarters.

* * *

Cain grunted, these orders were just the thing to get him, and his crew, killed. with a subtle bleep his vid-monitor switched on, 'Commander. We have General O'Neill on fleet-comm for you.' His second reported. 

'Connect him.' Cain faced the monitor

'Yes sir.'

'Evening Commander, read anything interesting recently.' The greying, younger, man seemed relaxed despite the subject.

'Beside a suicide mission?'

'I wouldn't put it like that but your way is better. I looked over the briefing, there's no figures, no reports, nothing. We could find that there's no one left.' While Jack was still relaxed he was also flicking through the wad of paper he had in his hand.

'Or we could find a few hundred million people who need help.'

'And all we can offer is limited medical aid and meagre supplies. Even if they'll accept them.' The Earth man waved his hands in the air

'We'll have to do what we can. Are you planning to accept joint command?' Cain lent forward.

'I'm better at following orders than giving them, I think the best solution would be if you have overall command but I have the ability to interpret those orders. Or issue my own if they don't conflict.'

'Agreed, when in battle. Course corrections and similar decisions must be taken jointly.'

'That's the best way we can do this. You want to accept the mission first or shall I?'

Cain smiled easily 'Age brings wisdom, you first!' he reached over and tapped the corner of the screen turning it off. Leaning back again he glanced at the blank screen. Once again he realised that the best thing about the upgrade wasn't the big things but the little, subtle points. Faster doors, smoother transport tubes and the ultra thin monitors that responded to the touch all made the running of the Pegasus that much sleeker and the big things made it that much deadlier.

It now had two ring transporters, an interactive-real time-holographic imaging sensor, external and internal energy shields. Even without the weapons upgrades those alone would make it five times as deadly. With, there was probably nothing that could face it alone, but they weren't facing anything alone. They were going deep into the Cylon alliance's borders. Cut off from their base and reinforcements while the enemy could simply swarm them with ships until there was nothing left of the two Battlestars.

* * *

A few days later and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was organising the supply shipments coming from both Earth and the dock yards and was beginning to find it annoying. As the second in command of the ship she had to arrange everything from finalising crew quarters to what supplies went to what cargo bay and how it got there. While there were god knows how many people actually doing the work she was the one who everyone of them turned to. At this moment in time she was trying to find out why the medical supplies were scattered between two different cargo decks. 'I don't care,' she finally burst out at the hauler. 'Medical supplies are deck four, foods are deck five and viper components should be in the hangers. If they're not, _you_ move them. Understood?' 

'But my supervisor told me to put the medical stuff on deck five…'

'And I'm his superior, now what are you going to do?'

'Move the medical stuff to deck four?' The hauler said uncertainly.

'Yes.' Sam replied in a tone that finished the argument. The hauler shuffled off to the rest of his team.

'Having fun?' Came a familiar voice from behind. She turned on her heal before hugging the man who had sneaked up on her.

'Daniel! What are you doing here?' she asked as she broke the hug.

'It has been decided that three of the council of twelve are coming with you. They volunteered me as one of the three.'

'Oh, Jack…the general's going to love that!' she caught her slip just a second too late.

Daniel laughed, 'That's why its my job to tell him. How's Pete these days?'

'He sent me a message, telling me how much he missed me.' She smiled sadly, something she was sure Daniel would pick up.

'Does he know about the mission?'

With a sigh she answered, 'I told him that were going on deep space recognisance. He didn't like it. We talked a while, and argued, eventually we decided to think about each others positions and leave it at that.'

Daniel looked at her for a moment before frowning, 'This must be difficult for you.'

'Not really, to be honest I think we've grown apart and we've got to think what happens next.'

'Sorry Sam, I really am. I'll tell you what I'll go say "hi" to Jack and then come back down here and help you with all of this.'

She cheerfully smiled at him, 'Thanks, I could do with the help.' Daniel left as she threw herself into the work.

* * *

Jack sat back in the briefing room on the Pegasus. The Galatica used its version of this room to house the council, here it was used to brief the station chiefs. They had gathered the chiefs from both Battlestars and told them of the upcoming mission. Most of them were exited and ready for action, they were fresh from the academies and had probably only fought in the Cylon attack. The others, too few of them, accepted the missions reluctantly. 

At first glance the Cylon attack was an astounding victory for us. Earth's forces were outnumbered and outgunned and they sent the Cylons packing. But that wasn't tactically true. The Cylon alliance was spread throughout two galaxies, dwarfing the Asguard and Replicators combined influence by quite a bit. With that much resources no one knew how many Basestars there really were. There were almost certainly planetary garrisons and large capitol planets that would have to be defended. In the end the Cylons could afford to lose ten Basestars for every upgraded Battlestar damaged. Earth just could not keep up with that level of production.

Hell, the Cylons themselves were mechanical robots. Programmed with all the skills they needed. Humans had to be born, had to grow up and then be trained in limited numbers.

Tactically the attack failed to destroy Earth but the amount of casualties was far too much, almost all of the upgraded F302's and a good portion of the 303 fleet was lost along with a lot of Viper pilots. Those sort of losses were going to be unacceptable if they run into a Cylon fleet and this time they won't have surprise or the home ground advantage on their side.

He included that in the briefing, trying to get the children to understand just what they will be facing. By the end he hoped he had gotten through to them.

At the end the officers and chiefs filed out leaving only Jack and Cain in the dark room. 'I'd hate to play pyramid with you Jack. When you have a point you make it.'

'Saves time and lets them understand exactly what will happen.'

'That leaves us with one last point to agree upon before we part. Who gets the councillors?'

Jack blanched and hoped Cain was joking, he didn't want them. 'You. The Pegasus is older, more distinguished and you are the commander of this fleet.'

'Yes but the Thor is bigger and equipped with better energy shields.'

'Yes well… that only makes it a bigger target.'

'Are you trying to say you don't want the honour of escorting the esteemed councillors to the colonies.'

'No…,' Jack glanced out of the window. 'Sorry thought I saw a flying pig.' He finished with a grin.

' "A flying pig?" ' Cain looked confused.

'Pigs can't fly I know that, I was lying so badly that you would believe that a pig could fly.'

Cain simply snorted with laughter. 'Then I have a solution, I will escort one of them if you take the other two.'

It was a moment before Jack smiled 'Right. I'll have space monkey and you get the others.'

'I thought you would see it that way'

* * *

A month later and they were ready to depart. 'Sir all hands report ready for jump. The 302's are secure.' Carter reported from the platform next to the pedestal. 

Jack sat down and looked out the window in front of him. 'Helm to full speed, prep the fold generator.'

'Yes sir.' She responded

'Siler, contact the Pegasus. Tell them we're underway.'

After a moment the officer responded 'Done sir.' Looking out into deep space Jack could see the stars moving. Slowly the stars began to elongate as the ship sped to closer to the speed of light.

'Helm set fold coordinates to outside the colonies system, confer with the Pegasus's helm. Last thing we want is to come out in the same place.'

'Yes general.' As they touched light speed Carter gave the order and the ship left normal space.

Authors note  
Thanks to Kenmorsq for reviewing!If any one else would want to (you DOwantto..) I'm sorry while this isan AU I can't bring Janet back asI started post he death (even if I could I'mhaveing enough troubles with including every one as I should any more would be a problem)

I have to take a brake for a short while butthe next chapter will come before the new year,but just to keep you intrested the Cylonshave a new problem one that scares the fleet...


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Brothers II

Chapter 3

Authors note

Sorry about the amount of time this chapter has taken. My creative energy had a power cut just before Christmas but now I'm back and I have this to give you for your patience …

* * *

It was a long journey through hyperspace, unlike the broken remnants of the colonies that had to return to normal space periodically to recharge and regroup the two massive Battlestars could travel much faster and in longer stretches.  
This, however, did nothing for boredom. Most of the crew of the Thor got on with their tasks or slept, pilots spent a lot of time in the two recreation rooms. The core command did non of that. The four old members of what was SG-1 sat at what had become known as the officers table. Scattered amongst the tankards, vacuum preserved bar snacks and Teal'c's orange juice were reports and updates from all sectons of the ship.  
Jack smiled for a moment before speaking, "Generals log … Month three and … no intelligent… conversation possible… the crew have resorted to… bad captain Kirk… impressions… to pass the time…'  
'I have yet to encounter this from any of my pilots O'Neill. Most of them are content to quote Star Wars.' Teal'c impassively noted. Given the size of the Thor it was not hard to understand why Jack and the rest had seen so little of him.  
'So finally, T. Any ideas for new squadron names.'  
'We decided on them two days ago O'Neill. The falcons, The hawks, The eagles, and The ravens.'  
'and your with?' Carter asked  
'The Falcons, the mark 3 squadron.' Jack suppressed a whistle, the Mk3 was a powerful fighter. It carried twice as many missiles as the Cobra type and the wing mounted lasers had a shorter, faster, destructive pulse.  
'Well that just about is that. Good I was beginning to fall asleep…' and the conversation moved on.

* * *

'General. We're getting a comm signal from the Pegasus.'  
'Thanks Carter. I'll take it in my office.' Jack got there and answered the line. 'Cain how's things.'  
'As usual. We're approaching the Terra system. It's a small but aggressive colony of humans, they were attacked by a Cylon fleet a couple of yarns ago. As far as I know this is the furthest the Cylon empire has spread.'  
Jack gave it some thought. 'Alright, minimum contact. If we send in a long range patrol to scan for communications and the usual we can see what we get out of it.'  
'Agreed, we'll be there in about a day. I'll inform my crew.'

A day later the two giant ships slid out of hyperspace past the outer reaches of the small star system. After a few moments four small darts launched, two from each ship.  
'Falcon one this is Silver Spar one do you hear me?'  
Teal'c looked to his left and spoke 'I can.'  
'You want point or should we take the lead?'  
'I will lead.' With that he accelerated slightly heading for the nearest planet. His sensors showed the remains of a dead city and a brief scattering of life forms just past the city's boundaries. 'There is life here.'  
'Yes sir, I see it too. There's also a landing site a few clicks south of the city.' His wing man reported.  
'Indeed. Silver spar you are to investigate.'  
'Already have done captain. Suggest we fall back immediately. My sensors show Cylon activity in that area.' The captain of the Silver Spar vipers almost shouted across the comm link.  
The four fighters scattered but Teal'c was the first to slow down. 'Falcon two, scan for Cylon signals.'  
'Non sir.'  
Doubling back Teal'c looked at his sensors. No pursuit and no communications. Frowning he directed a concentrated scan directly at the suspected base. It showed distinctive power emissions that could only come from a Cylon outpost but not much else. From what his sensors told him it had to be damaged. He changed frequency and hailed the mother ship.  
'O'Neill. There is a Cylon Base on the planet. It has been attacked recently. We will investigate further.'  
'Be careful, if your spotted make sure your not followed. Understand?'  
'Indeed.'  
With careful consideration the four vipers landed within the ruined city, using a main street as a landing strip. 'Silver spar two, camouflage the vipers while we investigate. If a Cylon patrol passes contact me.'  
'Yes sir.'

* * *

Daniel sat back in the rec room and looked at the cards in his hand. On his right the Ravens captain, Sarah Mohegan, had what looked to be the better hand. James Spencer, the port bay's landing chief, in front had already folded and now watched with interest at the remaining players. Finally to his left William Jones, the Eagles captain, who while looked like he had the worse hand had won the last two rounds and seamed to want this one too.  
All four of them were relatively new to pyramid but that didn't stop them playing perhaps the most blood thirsty round seen. 'It's your bet Doctor Jackson.'  
Daniel was about to raise the stakes when he saw Sam come in. she looked almost shell shocked 'Fold.' collecting what he still had Daniel watched her sit down before following her.  
'Hi Sam.'  
'Oh hi Daniel, what are you doing here?'  
'Losing a weeks pay. It looks like you lost more than that.'  
'We got some post from Earth. Someone modified one of our deep space probes to track us, one of the messages was from Pete.'  
'I don't have to guess what he said.'  
'It's not his fault, I couldn't give up who I was.' Sam looked past Daniel and got up. He could tell she beginning to avoid him.  
'It's not your fault either.'  
'Thanks Daniel, but I need to be alone. I'm back on the bridge in a couple of hours and I'd like to get some sleep.' she refused to make eye contact.  
'Okay. Want me to tell Jack or not?'  
'No!' she almost shouted. 'It I'll be alright, he doesn't have to know.'

* * *

Teal'c watched the three adolescents as they carried more debris from the crushed space port buildings. Two Cylons were observing them. Both were heavily damaged one had a missing arm and what looked to be laser scoring on it's head the other had a gaping whole in it's chest plate and a fire damage on its legs.  
Once the three humans had moved the rather large piece of wreckage they collapsed from exhaustion. The two Cylons moved up, bound them together and then left for one of the surviving buildings. Teal'c silently moved behind another section of wreckage, close to the eldest female. 'Do not be frightened. I am Teal'c, you must tell me what has happened here.'  
'Urm, The Cylons?' she whispered back  
'Are our enemies. We are here to help.'  
'Some other robots came, they almost destroyed everything. The Cylons forced them away. Are you from the Galatica?'  
'No we come from the Tau'ri.'  
'The first world? It's true?'  
'Indeed. How many Cylons are there?'  
'Four and one broken ship.'  
'Anywhere else?'  
'We don't know. The Cylons communications were destroyed, lots of things were destroyed…'  
'Your family?'  
'Dad and Sarah were home when the things came they… didn't make it.'  
'Yet you have survived.'  
'We work for the Cylons. They don't have anyone to do the small stuff so they make us do it.'  
'Tell no one that I was here.' With that Teal'c quietly returned to his two companions. 'Samson will come with me. You will watch them.'  
'Yes sir.' Said the Silver spar captain as Teal'c and his wing man moved towards the bunker.

* * *

Centurion unit Abraxis-254 continued with the repairs to the sensor system. A short while ago something was detected but the sensor grid controls shorted out before it was recognised. Turning to its counter part Abraxis-254 ordered the next circuit checked.  
As its counter part turned blue lightning skittered across its chassis. For a brief moment Abraxis-254 believed its companion had contacted a open power conduit. A second and a third blast of energy hit the helpless centurion before it vaporised. Abraxis-254 rose and drew its carbine only to be hit by a combination of shots. While the laser round bunt into it's secondary motivator and melted a small section of armour plate the energy burst shorted out it's primary matrix leaving Abraxis-254 immobilised. A second energy charge erased all but its core functions and the third…

Teal'c was one of the few pilots still to carry a Zat instead of the now standard laser carbine. It didn't have the range of the carbine but fired faster, something the remaining two Cylons found out as he sprayed them with repeated shots. Looking around it wasn't hard to see that the slaves weren't exaggerating, not one piece of equipment looked functional,  
'Sir should we report back to the Battlestar?' Samson asked  
'Indeed.'

* * *

Jack took to pacing the back of the bridge, constantly looking at the star chart. 'General, Teal'c is on fleet comm.'  
Jack ran to the pedestal, 'What's the situation?'  
'The Cylon garrison has been eliminated O'Neill. An unknown species attacked only a few days ago.'  
'How bad was the attack?'  
'The garrison on this world was all but destroyed. I have been told of large battles in space. I believe that the entire Cylon occupation force was destroyed…'  
'By what?'  
'As I said O'Neill I do not know.'

* * *

In orbit over the Cylon home world a large Basestar turned its weapons on it's builders. Deep inside a man dressed in white gloated over the monitors. 'You see Six all is as I said. The flawed Cylon Empire lies dead at our feet. Your kind now controls the greatest empire the Galaxies have ever known!'  
'Yes Iblis I see. Next to fall shall be the Asguard.' Six said with glee  
'Then the foolish Goa'uld.'  
'And finally the Tau'ri and SG1 will understand the mistake of betraying me and my kind!!!' Six spat with anger as they looked back to the monitors showing the devastation of another powerful race being totally destroyed. 


End file.
